Busted!
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: James and Kendall learn the hard way not to let their friends borrow their phones. SLASH, mentions of MATURE themes, and HORNY teenage boys. Read at your own risk.


**Title: Busted! by Courtney (fall into your sunlight)**

****

Summary: James and Kendall learn the hard way not to let their friends borrow their phones. SLASH, mentions of MATURE themes, and HORNY teenage boys. Read at your own risk.

A/N: so this idea popped in my head randomly today and I thought it would be funny to post (: it's not all that great and it's short but I still enjoyed it (: lol

****

warning: dirty talking (;

* * *

Kendall hated this. He hated missing his boyfriend. James was gone all day, recoding with Gustavo with Logan, and Carlos was down by the pool so ultimately Kendall was left alone in apartment 2J with nothing to occupy his attention but a hockey game on TV. He had been doing this for the past two and a half hours now. Kendall groaned to himself and buried his face in one of the neon couch pillows. His self pity, however, was interrupted by his vibrating cell phone.

_Gustavo gave us a quick break (: I miss you! (:_

Kendall felt his heart pound and his smile grow wide._ I miss you more (:_

His phone buzzed with a reply almost immediately. _No, you have NO idea how much I miss you right now (; _

Kendall's pale cheeks were taking a reddish hue now. _How much do you miss me? _He typed and with somewhat shaky hands, he sent the message.

It took a couple moments longer than the first reply but eventually Kendall did get James's message.

__

Well mostly I miss you but right now I really miss the way your mouth feels around my dick. (;

Kendall was pretty much tomato red at this point and he also felt himself hardening inside his jeans. James dirty talking him was new, but he was still enjoying it. A little too much. _You have no idea how hard I got reading that after he sent that message. _

_Trust me, I'm hard too. lol. I'm hiding in the studio bathroom._

_Looks like we both have some problems that need dealing with._

_There's always tonight (;_

Kendall felt a newfound confidence- and horniness- surge through his body. _You have no idea how bad I need that right now. I want your mouth on my throbbing dick, sucking me until I come like I never have before._

His phone buzzed a few minutes later. _I can do more than that. I'm gonna fuck you so had you won't be able to walk straight for a week._

Kendall felt himself die a little after reading that message. Just thinking about James fucking him was making him so hard it almost hurt. He needed James so bad. His cock started to twitch and he used one hand to ease away some pressure and the other to type a new message to James. _Yes that's all I want right now! I want to feel your big dick twitching inside my tight ass. I want you thrusting into me hard and fast._

"Hey Kendall!" the blonde practically threw his cell phone onto the coffee table as Carlos walked back inside the apartment.

"Hey Carlos." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He nonchalantly crossed his legs, effectible, hiding his raging boner. "What's up?"

"I dropped my phone in the pool. Can I borrow yours to call the phone company and asked about my warranty?" Carlos asked, not looking up from his cell phone, which was leaking water in all the wrong places.

"Yeah, sure I'm gonna go take a shower." Kendall said and fled from the room as if his life depended on it.

"Oh, wait you got a text!" Carlos called after him but his reply was the slamming shut of the bathroom door. Curiously, Carlos pressed 'view now' on Kendall's phone and read the message that was on the blonde's phone. _Anything for you big boy (;_ Carlos's brow furred together in confusion. "What's that mean?" he muttered to himself and then started to scroll through the rest of his messages. Carlos's eyes widened and he screamed, throwing Kendall's phone onto the couch and fleeing the room.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"My virgin eyes!" Carlos screamed running back into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked over his screams.

"You should know big boy!" Carlos shrieked and the blonde's eyes widened as he ducked back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Just drop it Logan!" James moaned, rushing into the apartment, Logan hot on his heels, laughing hysterically.

"Oh but James I just want to help relieve you!" Logan laughing mockingly and James's face burned in embarrassment.

"You read them too?" Carlos asked from his spot on the couch.

"Last time I ever borrow James's phone ever again!" Logan said sitting down on the couch next to Carlos.

"I'm officially scarred for life." Carlos commented and James groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Where's my boyfriend?" he mumbled.

"Hiding in the bathroom." Carlos said. "Probably waiting for you to fuck him so hard he won't walk straight for a week."

James groaned out loudly again and then rushed towards the bathroom, quickly unlocking in and hiding inside with Kendall.

"We're never gonna let them live this down are we?" Logan asked his Latino companion.

"Not while I'm alive." Carlos smirked.

* * *

**A/N: so here it is lol. Like it? lol (:**


End file.
